Person of Interest Wiki:FAQ
__FORCETOC__ 'Wiki FAQ' 'What is this site?' The Person of Interest wiki (or Pedia of Interest) is an encyclopedia for the CBS show Person of Interest. Hosted by Wikia, Inc., it was founded in September 2011 by ObiDanKenobi5. ---- 'Who are you people?' We're the good guys. We're a group of international Person of Interest fans who spend too much time watching the show and extracting even the tiniest detail which we then turn into an article. And we are really private persons, too. ---- 'Are you affiliated with the show or the network?' No. None of our major editors is connected to the production of the show, Warner Brothers, or CBS. Opinions expressed on the forum and the talk pages belong to their respective authors and do not represent the opinion of the community, the Person of Interest producers, cast and crew, the studio, or the network. If you have any comments or questions for the writers, producers, or actors, please refer to their official contact information on the CBS Person of Interest web page. ---- 'Is this an official site?' No. The Person of Interest Wiki is a fan site created and run by fans of the show. All contributions are made in good faith and to the best of our (fan) knowledge. As this is a collaborative project which can be edited by everybody, we cannot guarantee that all additions are correct and true but we try our best to patrol every edit and add relevant sources based on the canon of the show. ---- 'Who is responsible for the content?' You are. The Person of Interest Wiki is a collaborative project that is open to be edited by everyone. All written content released on the wiki is created by fans of the show. While we're trying to be as accurate as possible, we cannot guarantee that there won't be any errors or misconceptions in the articles. Note that none of the articles has necessarily been reviewed or acknowledged by Person of Interest writers or producers. The administrators of this wiki hereby disclaim any guarantee of validity, and will not be held responsible for any false information you might find here. Please make sure you understand that with the nature of a wiki, content may frequently be changed, updated, or restored. Content on other websites that was copied or linked from this wiki may not reflect the current version of the same content here. ---- 'Why are there so many breaks between the episodes?' Please read LeverageGuru's blog entry about network schedules: Scheduling of Person of Interest Episodes ---- 'Why is there no article about character X or episode Y?' Probably because nobody has created them yet. Most of our editors have ordinary daytime jobs, and may not have time to add pages about a new character or write a comprehensive episode summary. If there's something you think is missing, or should be expanded, why not go ahead and contribute? ---- 'How do I contact an administrator or other user?' You can leave a message on any Admin, or user's message wall. All messages you leave on message walls are public, open to comment by other users, and show up in recent activity. You can also join the and chat with admins or regular users. The chat offers a private messaging function. Admins are users with red user names. ---- 'Editing FAQ' 'I want to help. What can I do?' Check Category:Helping out for a list of sub-categories which include pages that need attention. Most notably: *Category:Needs Update lists articles about characters or events which need to be updated with information from more recent episodes. *Category:Article Stubs includes articles that need expansion. You can also click "Random page" in the main navigation and see whatever page comes up. Leave a message on any admin's wall if you need help. ---- 'I want to add some information but I don't know how.' Please read here: Help:Editing Helpful links: *List of Frequently Used Templates *List of Frequently Used Infoboxes ---- 'Why are some pages locked for editing?' Pages that are important for site maintenance, such as the home page, or certain template pages are protected to prevent vandalism that affects the overall appearance of the wiki. Articles, such as upcoming episode pages are locked to prevent posting of spoilers or unreliably sourced content. Those pages will unlock automatically once the episode has concluded on U.S. Eastern time. If you notice an error on a locked page, please leave a message on its talk page or on an administrator's message wall. ---- 'English is not my native language. Can I still contribute?' Yes, of course. Not all of our editors are native English speakers. Whatever typos, spelling or grammar errors there are, no worries, someone will come along and make corrections. However, this is an English language wiki, and we request you please make your edits or comments in English. The editing interface also comes with a spell checker that helps eliminate possible errors before submitting your edit. Given Person of Interest is an American television show, the preference is for American English and U.S. date formats. However, if you are more comfortable with British English, its use is acceptable. The Machine will translate. A list of Person of Interest wikis in other languages can be found here: Foreign language sister sites ---- 'What images are allowed on the wiki?' All images must have reference to Person of Interest and come from a proper source (CBS, episode screen caps, promotional images). Fan art, animated gifs, or heavily photoshopped images of any kind are not allowed anywhere on the wiki. *Do not upload images that have nothing to do with the show, its cast or crew. *Use a proper file name. Files named "vlcsnap234sfcvvd231.jpg" are less likely to be found by the wiki's image search. Files with real names, such as "1x01 - Finch in the Library" may also increase the overall ranking of the wiki in search engines. *Always add a proper license to the image. Tag the image according to episode and characters in the image. See here for instructions. *Check before you upload an image of a recent episode. Do not upload the same image twice. Duplicate images of lower quality will be removed. *Try to use high res images without watermark (CBS or CTV logo). *For self-made images (graphs, Machine icons etc.) please use the tag. Remember: by uploading them to the wiki, they fall under the CC-BY-SA license, and may be used on other sites as well. *Note that the Person of Interest wiki is not a picture repository. Only upload images that will be used in articles. Images that don't appear anywhere on the wiki will be removed. ---- 'An edit I made or image I uploaded was edited or removed. Why?' Everything on the wiki is subject to constant revision. Edits might be deleted if they don't comply with our general rules of editing, or if they are irrelevant to the subject matter (see "trivia of trivia"), or already exist on the page. Administrators reserve the right to remove unsourced additions. As for images, please see for a list of images that other users already uploaded. If you upload an image that already exists in higher quality or without watermark on this wiki, your image might be deleted for the sake of housekeeping. To check all images uploaded for a specific episode or character, simply go to that episode or character's article and click on the Images link on the bottom of the infobox. Helpful links: *Category:Images by episode *Category:Images by character ---- 'Can I copy your articles to my own site?' All wikia content is available under CC BY-SA. That means, you are free to copy content from this wiki to your own website or blog as long as you credit the wiki as your source. You can read more about licensing here: http://www.wikia.com/Licensing ---- 'Canon FAQ' Note: These questions have come up several times and have been discussed thoroughly. Any edits referring to either one of the following issues will most likely always be reverted without further comment: ---- 'Does IFT stand for "''Ingram Finch Technologies"? Most likely it doesn't. We can assume that Harold was known to Nathan Ingram as "Harold Wren" at that time and only picked "Finch" as his alias when he started working with Rick Dillinger (and later with Reese). The casting call for Nathan Ingram referred to the character as the face of "Ingram Technologies" which would indicate that it's part of what IFT stands for. ---- '''Is Reese's real name Nathan? No. Reese's full name is still unknown but we learned in that his first name is "John", his middle name starts with an "H" and his last name ends with an "s". Finch called Reese "Nathan" once at the end of when he was under the influence of Ecstasy and probably saw his good friend Nathan Ingram in Reese. ---- 'I'm a Dutch native speaker so I can tell that Reese spoke German in , not Dutch.' In the Person of Interest universe, Reese uses Dutch to communicate with Bear, not German or any other language. While German and Dutch dog commands do indeed sound alike, please don't get hung up on a few words that didn't come out with a perfect native Dutch accent. ---- '"''Mr. Good News" is one of Fusco's nicknames for Finch. Please read here: Finch as Mr. Good News ---- '''Is Shaw's first name "Samantha" or "Sameen"? When Shaw was first introduced in the press release for "Relevance", her name was listed as "Sam Shaw". In later episodes and corresponding press releases, as well as on the CBS website, she is referred to as "Sameen". The producers later explained that the early use of "Sam" was interpreted as Samantha, but that Shaw's name was always Sameen. ---- 'What about Pennsylvania Two/Special Counsel"?' Similarly, Special Counsel was referred to as Pennsylvania Two in an early press release. Characters often have temporary or working names while an episode under development. This may happen either because the writers must have a name cleared by the network, because they have not yet selected a name, or because they want to keep an actual character name under wraps. Like Special Counsel, Control was originally referred to by the working name Mrs. Penn. These names were never used on camera, and are not part of POI canon. ---- 'Why did they kill Carter?' Please read here: The Decision to Kill Carter. Similar to 24, the producers want us to believe that no character is ever completely safe, and could die at any time. And no, we don't know who will be killed next, or when. __NOEDITSECTION__